No Sound
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: The gazette - Reituki - Une fiction, sans son. Quand la tristesse emplie le coeur de celle qui écrit, ça donne à peu près ça. C'est une O.S


**Titre de la Fic: No Sound.  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : No Sound. (Pas de son.)  
**

**Titre complet : No sound (pas de son.)  
**

**Auteur** : Keiko.A

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne gagnes rien. A part vos Reviews :)

Note :

.

.

* * *

.

.

La vérité était que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Plus un seul mot pour ce monde. Et doucement, comme ma conscience m'abandonnait me laissant seul avec moi-même, je savais. Je n'avais plus de message. J'avais dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Et c'est comme ça, qu'il me semblait tellement logique d'abandonner ce qu'était ma vie jusqu'ici. A quoi bon, encore chanter, quand tout vous semble vide de sens? Pour qui écrire des paroles, si moi-même je ne croyais plus en rien? J'avais perdu cette étincelle qui faisait de moi, ce que j'étais. Ce chanteur, qui écrivait des si belles paroles, des mots qui voulaient dire quelques choses. Ce chanteur qui prenait tant à coeur le sort de ses fans, et qui aimait passer tant de temps avec sa famille. Qu'étais-je devenu, sinon l'ombre de moi-même?

Plus rien ne m'intéressait. Je n'avais plus de mot. Et quand bien même j'aurais pu tenter de faire des chansons faciles à succès, sans message fort, sans utilité; la vérité était que, je n'avais plus rien. Les mots m'avaient quittés. Plantés seul au milieu du monde qui attendaient encore quelque chose de moi. Leurs visages me fixaient. Interrogatifs, ils se demandaient ce que je pouvais bien préparer, quelle chanson je ferais. De quelle douce noirceur je teindrais leurs monde, pour mieux les toucher, et les rendre meilleurs. Mais une question demeurait : Qui avais-je été pour leurs dire quoi faire, ou quoi penser sur la vie? Rien qu'une vedette. Un homme avec un vécut. Une souffrance bien particulière : la mienne. J'avais eut mon lot de coups dur dans la vie. Mais ces dernières années la joie, le bonheur, avaient tout remplacer. Bien sûr j'étais encore doué d'empathie. Bien sûr, je pouvais penser à cette fille, qui se ferait violé au coin de la rue. De cette femme qui avait perdue tout ce qu'elle aimait au monde. De cet homme constamment en lutte contre ses démons, contre sa propre noirceur.. Bien sûr, je pouvais penser à eux. Je pouvais encore me douter de l'effet que tout ça avaient sur eux. Mais les mots me manquaient. Tout semblaient si maladroit, si malhabile. Les mots trébuchaient au seuil de ma tête, ne voulant pas s'aligner correctement. Qu'étais-je donc devenu?

Je pouvais facilement imaginer ce que ça faisait de perdre tout au monde. Ma famille, ces quatre hommes qui partageaient ma vie depuis plus de dix ans, cette famille ne m'en voulait pas. Mais moi je me détestais. Je me détestais d'être arrivé à la fin de mon discours. J'aurais aimé passé encore de longues années, à chanter, à partager ses moments privilégiés avec eux, et avec lui. Accablé par ma propre incapacité à écrire, j'étais arrivé au bout de tout, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Le silence devint mon habitude. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Pas même à lui. Je savais l'effet que mon silence avait sur lui. Cette tristesse dans son regard. Cette douleur dans son coeur. Ce vide auprès de lui. Mais, rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vouloir continuer. Les mots étaient partis, je n'étais plus rien. Les mots ne pouvaient être remplacés par des dessins. A ce niveau là, je pense que c'était mon être qui s'épuisait. Tout ce qui sortait de moi était médiocre, pour ne pas dire, franchement lamentable. Même ce qui avait été le plus bel, et le plus fort amour que j'avais connu, même cela semblait faner, et m'abandonner à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je n'étais plus rien. Comment rester avec un rien?

J'ai regardé mon monde partir en miette. J'ai vu tout s'effondrer autour de moi. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Et ne voulais rien toucher. J'avais peur que ma maladresse verbale, contamine tout le reste. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, que je le verrais fermer la porte pour de bon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à rester seul dans le noir. Je le blâme pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé du mal de lui. Le souvenir de notre grand amour restait attaché à mon âme, comme une ultime torture. Incapable de garder cet amour. Incapable de m'en séparer. Et pourtant, si j'avais pu continuer à parler, si j'avais pu lui dire combien je l'aimais, peut être... Oui peut être qu'il serait resté. Il ne fut pas le seul à me laisser. Ma famille s'éloigna facilement de moi. Tentant de retrouver une vie sans moi, une vie meilleur, tourner la page. Comme si j'avais été mort. Comme si je ne pouvais plus jamais retrouvé mon adresse verbale. Comme si je ne serais plus jamais capable d'émettre le moindre son. Cette douleur me tiraille depuis ce jour. Et si je ne voulais plus jamais chanter? Puisque je n'ai plus rien à dire au monde, pourquoi le monde m'écouterait encore? Les fans avaient sûrement tourner la page, pleurer la voix qui les bordaient la nuit, le faisait garder espoir, cette voix, qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre, là tout au creux de leurs oreilles. Peut être que je n'étais vraiment plus rien, pour personne. Ma voix était partie, aussi physiquement, qu'elle avait sûrement disparue pour tout le reste du monde. Perdue dans la foule de nouvelles voix, toutes plus jeunes, et jolies les unes que les autres. Qui pouvait encore se souvenir de la souffrance que j'avais a chanter Miseinen. Qui pouvait encore se souvenir de toute l'âme que j'avais à chanter, chacune de mes chansons. Chacune de nos chansons? Et si le soleil ne me caresse plus le visage, qui pourrait encore s'en souvenir? Qui est-ce que ça gênera mes imperfections? Sûrement plus les compagnies de disques, les photographes, sûrement plus moi-même. Plus personne ne me contemplera. Plus personne ne se souviendra de moi. Je serais comme une ombre marchant dans le noir. Présent, mais indiscernable. Parce que, j'ai laissé les mots m'échapper.

Parce que j'ai laissé les mots m'échapper, ma vie m'a glissée des mains. Disparut le temps où tout était parfait. Disparut le temps, où vivre avait encore un sens. Et si je disparaissais maintenant, qui le remarquera? Cette douleur qui me tord les tripes au plus profond de moi, et me donne envie de m'écorcher chaque parcelles de ma peau; cette douleur, elle ne s'en ira pas, pas comme ça. Si seulement, il était là. Me tenant la mains, m'insufflant son espoir, et sa bienveillance. Si seulement, j'avais sa chaleur rassurante, je saurais quoi faire. Je saurais où aller, quel est le chemin que je dois prendre pour revenir. Si seulement, il était là pour me guider, je pourrais suivre sa lumière, et marcher auprès de son étoile. Cette forteresse de solitude qu'à créer mon silence, me pèse chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus être loin de lui. J'aimerais tant retrouver tout ce que j'ai perdu, tout cet amour entre nous deux. Retrouver le goût de sourire, pouvoir rire à ses traits d'esprits. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière, et écrire n'importe quoi. Continuer à garder mes mots, et ma sensibilité éveillé. Ne plus les laisser faner aussi facilement; redevenir cette petite voix pour tout ces gens. J'aimerais seulement me faire entendre, et être entendu. plus rien ne m'importe plus que ça. Toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance que mon corps et mon esprit se forcent à me faire sentir est insupportable. Cela ne me donne qu'envie de crier. Encore et toujours plus fort. Crier à me casser la voix, savoir qu'elle est encore là. Pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Juste une chanson de plus. Juste un mot de plus. Encore quelques années avec eux. C'est tout ce que je demande, finir ma vie avec eux. Finir vieux, fatigué, et toujours là sur scène. Toujours devant ce public, ses fans, cette joie, cette communion. Je veux ressentir ça encore une fois. Je veux retrouver tout ce que j'ai perdu! J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de crier. Envie de hurler! De m'époumoner.

JE VEUX RUGIR COMME UN PUTAIN DE TIGRE QUE JE SUIS! JE VEUX RUGIR JUSQU'A CE QU'IL NE RESTE PLUS RIEN! JE VEUX RUGIR. JE VEUX RUGIR.

RUGIR COMME UN TIGRE! LE TIGRE LE PLUS SAUVAGE! JE SUIS UN TIGRE! Et je retrouverais ma vie! Comptez sur moi!

.

.

* * *

.

. Voilà. C'était une One-Shot. Presque un préquelle, ou un résumé d'une de mes future fics. Il ya toujours des idées qui me tournent dans la tête. Mais cette fiction est un peu... autobiographique. Dans le sens, parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus rien à dire. Plus aucune envie d'écrire, et quand bien même des idées, parfois je ne sais par où commencer. J'écoutais une chanson un peu triste, j'avais envie d'écrire un chapitre de fiction, de continuer celles en cours, mais... J'avais comme un vide, comme si plus rien ne me venait là sur l'instant, comme si j'avais loupé ma chance d'écrire les chapitres. C'est un peu con, je l'avoue. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un chapitre.

Je suis désolé qu'elle soit courte. Qu'elle ne soit pas la suite d'une de mes fics. Mais elle est là. Pour vous.

Je vous embrasse. A bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
